


Twitterpated

by Papa



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: AU in which Warren survived the crash, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, but he messed up his wings, but he still has some of his metal ones, his original feathers grew back, so he has like these frankenwings or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren is a twitterpated sap, just how you like him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitterpated

    You sat quietly one of the numerous grassy slopes that were scattered behind the mansion. Students and teachers alike were out and about, reading or chatting. A few had been throwing a Frisbee around, the group laughing louder than they probably should have been, but at least they looked like they were having fun and that's what mattered. In your opinion at least. You had been watching your fellow mutants as you worked on your studies. As one of Professor McCoy's top students, you tended to be very persistent in your homework; always making sure it was finished on time and turned in properly. You were proud of your ability to complete work in a timely fashion, even if it made you look a bit too eager.   
  
    A sharp whistle had you turn your head up from your physics book, brows furrowed as you raised a hand to shield your eyes from the sunlight. Smirking, in all his ,quote-unquote, angelic glory, was Warren. He was leaning over you, his face at least six or seven inches away from your own, his metal and feathered wings splayed out behind him as if he'd just landed. You blinked, all wide-eyed and mildly amused with the way he was staring at you.   
  
    The male gave you a bright grin before walking around you and plopping down in the grass in front of you. The two of you had been close friends ever since he came to the mansion along with Ororo, the both of them having been horsemen for Apocalypse. He'd been in critical condition, but as you were one of the school's nurses, you tended to him until he was better. It took even longer than most, what with his wings having been damage heavily, but after lots of ointment and patience, not to mention almost a year in recovery, Warren was back to his 'charming' and 'dashing' self. Ever since then, he'd been practically glued to your side. It was rare when the both of you weren't around.   
  
"So?" He slapped his palms against his knees, wings having spread out to shield the both of you from the sun, "What are we reading today, savior?"  
  
"Nothing exciting," You held up the book, "And it's just {F/N}."  
  
    He'd been calling you that- 'savior' -since he had first woken up in the medical room. He nearly popped out his stitches, all two hundred and thirty-four of them, trying to get out of his bed. Thankfully, one of the other nurses had already restrained him, per Ororo's pleads, and it was hard for him to move much. He screamed a lot upon the realization that his wings were practically in tatters, having been pinned and held up overhead behind him. You had run into the room as you heard his heart monitor going haywire, immediately rushing to his side and pressing your hand flat against his chest.   
  
 _"Shh, shh,"_ You'd whispered, your mutant ability flowing through your fingers and washing over him, _"It's okay...you're safe. Calm down, Angel."  
  
    _You had the ability to make anyone feel and act however you wanted. Mind-control, to put it simply. Thankfully, it hadn't taken long before the injured angel was calm once again, his steely gaze still locked on your own. You had smiled softly and moved to brush some blonde curls away from his face; such a funny haircut. He had jerked away from your touch, eyes narrowed as his heart monitor picked up again.   
  
 _"Who're you?"_  He'd practically demanded, _"What'm I doing here?"_  
  
 _"Just a nurse. My name is {F/N},"_ You'd replied, pulling your hand back to the chart at the end of his bed, _"And you're here to recover. You were in a very bad-"  
  
"Explosion," _He had interrupted you and from the look on his face, you knew that you had to explain everything that had happened after his 'accident'.  
  
    It was after that did he first seem to be thankful for your efforts in saving his life. It was also the first time he seemed to be actually comfortable in his knew environment. Although it had taken a lot of time for his wings to heal, his original white feather having grown back to replace the metal ones that had fallen, he seemed to grow attached to you quickly; he'd taken to calling you his savior and hardly ever called you by your real name; something that irked you just a tad.   
  
 Warren took the book from your hands, flipping it over and reading the back cover with a curious look. You gave a small snort and shook your head, looking back down at your papers. He was such a funny boy, always making the weirdest faces and whatnot. He gave a small 'hmm' as his wings fluttered a bit and you looked up, meeting his gaze. Had he been staring at you? You blinked and he turned a bit pink, immediately giving a broad smile before handing back the book, avoiding your eyes. You'd raised an eyebrow at this point, putting your book down to the side.   
  
"Warren?"   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you...twitterpated or something?"  
  
"What? What the hell's twitterpated?" He made a face, scrunching up his nose as his wings lowered to tuck in behind him, "That sounds like a disease."  
  
    You laughed at this, loud and sudden, making him turn pinker. He didn't know what it was, but the way your face some how lit up made him feel...something. His stomach twisted and he ran a hand through his hair, thankful it had grew out since that encounter with Apocalypse. Just _what_ was he thinking with that haircut? When he felt your hand on his own, he felt his heart suddenly constrict. This was a different feeling than being mind-controlled; the latter making him feel more empty and bleak. He didn't feel like that at currently, instead he felt...light and fluttery.   
  
"It means to feel or act all flighty when you see something you really like," You explained after having calmed down a bit, wiping a small tear from the corner of your eye.  
  
"Oh..." He made a small chirp-like noise, head cocking to the side as he seemed to mull over something, "So like...like _liking_ something?"  
  
    You gave a small shrug, beginning to pack your things into your bag since you realized you probably wouldn't be getting any more homework finished with the bird around, "I suppose so, yeah...why?"  
  
    His feathers seemed to ruffle as if he was embarrassed or nervous and his smile faltered, "W-well..."  
  
"You are _so_ twitterpated!" You practically shout, jumping up and pointing at the male, "No way! Who is it?! You gotta tell me!"  
  
"S-stop shouting that..." Warren said in exasperation, moving to stand, stretching out his wings, "Besides...I don't think I should."  
  
"What? Why?" You frowned, though you were too giddy at the thought of your friend having a crush on someone, "I won't disapprove or anything."  
  
"It's not that," He rolled his eyes, reaching up to rub his neck, "It's just that..."  
  
    He trailed off, looking down at the ground. He could feel his face darkening by the way you were just gawking at him with those big eyes of yours. He rolled his shoulders and swallowed thickly before he suddenly smirked, "Here, I'll just whisper it to you."  
  
"...why?" You asked with a raised brow, "I don't really think anyone out here can hear you..."  
  
"Just c'mere," Warren said with a huff and you shrugged and leaned forwards, turning your head so he could whisper in your ear.   
  
    The male seemed to stiffen up a bit, hesitating before he leaned down to get closer to you. He cupped his hands around your ear and his mouth before he paused. It was now or never.   
  
"I like you," He stated bluntly before you slowly pulled away.   
  
    He leaned back, watching in silent horror as a red blush began to slowly stain your cheeks, eyes wide and staring directly as his own. Oh fuck. He messed up. Perfect. Great. Now you'd never talk to him again or ever want to see him or hang out with him or- why were you smiling?   
  
"W-what are you doing?" He asked worriedly, beginning to feel hot under the collar, "Say something...!"  
  
    Instead, you began giggling. Scratch that, you were full out laughing, covering your mouth and holding your stomach as you did. Warren felt his heart start to break, frowning a bit as he took a step back only to have you rush forward, grabbing his hands in your own. You were beaming brightly, that red color still dusting your face. He had to flap his wings to keep you both balance from how sudden you rushed at him, eyes widening a bit.   
  
"I like you, too," You said gently, tilting your head to the side a bit as Warren felt himself relax considerably.   
  
"You do?" He asked and you nodded.   
  
    A bright smile lit up his featured and he pulled his hands away from yours, instead wrapping his arms around your waist in a tight hug. You immediately wrapped your own arms around his neck, giggling as he nuzzled your faze happily. His wings had circled the both of you in a sort of shield, the sun barely filtering through as he gave a small chirr of delight.   
  
"I-I'm so glad..." He said softly, pecking your nose gently, "I've liked you for so long now, I just..."  
  
"Me too..." You confided, grinning sheepishly as you did.   
  
"So... _you_ were the one all twitterpated?" He cocked his head to the side, smirking cheekily.   
  
"Hey! That's my line!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this super fast just because I can. 
> 
> I'm sorry if Warren is too OOC in this, but then again I didn't really take much time when I wrote this since it was just for fun.


End file.
